unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
An endless dream
|details = You know that Alexander the Great almost went as far as India in his campaigns east, right? Well, this job is to find out more about his fatherland of Macedonia. Any information about life during Alexander's time would be nice, but findings ruins would be great. Athens is a good place to start. |step1 = /Small country in the Aegean Sea/Athens/Scholar/ Macedonia began as a small nation on the Aegean Sea, but it apparently did not develop relations with the Greek power, also on the Aegean Sea, until much later. It first emerged as a powerful nation during the time of Phillip the Second. Also go and check the library. Please ask me if you have any questions |step2 = 1/The boy Philippos/Athens/read Archaeology/ Philip 2 spent his boyhood as a hostage at Thebes. He learned and observed diplomatic and military tactics under the tutelage of a skilled politician and tactician. After immediately ascending to the throne on his return to Macedonia, put those experiences to good use in a variety of ways. ... |step3 = 1/Glory and the battle of Chaeronea/Athens/read Archaeology/ ...Philip 2 used his trade and military skills he developed during his hostage years to work to develop Macedonia into a powerful nation, routing the Greek allied forces at Chaeronea and unifying Greece. He was later assassinated by stabbing at a theatre in Aegae as he worked to strengthen the organization of expeditionary forces as the general commander of forces fighting Persia. ... |step4 = /An endless dream/Athens/Scholar/ If Philip 2 had not been assassinated, the eastern expeditionary achievements might have been led bt Philip 2. Hstory can be so interesting. Aegae is the name of the ancient capital of Macedonia. It is said to lie near the present day city of Salonika... |step5 = /Where are the ruins?/Salonika/Maiden near Market/ It is said that Ageae lays near here, but no such ruins are to be found. Perhaps an earthquake covered them up? It is said that the grave of the father of Alexander the Great is at Aegae, but there is no such thing around here. There are plenty of ruins at Athens. It's not fair! |step6 = /Esteemed father of an esteemed king/Salonika/Boy near City Official/ I know! There is a round hill east of the city gate. That's the grave of Alexander the Great's father! It's a big grave... So I go every day to pray there. I pray to someday become a great king myself someday! |step7 = /Maze like forest/Salonika/Gatekeeper/ It's true that there is a small hill east of the city gate... I didn't know that that child had gone all the way to there. I'll have to scold him the next time I see him... What is it? There is a thick carpet of trees outside this gate. It's easy to get lost out there. Even if you try to head due east, you won't be able to reach your destination unless you make a big turn. |stepfinal = Grave of Aigai and Philippos/Macedonia/near central ruins/ Ancient Macedonia seems to have played a part on the historical stage by helping to unify the various city-states of Greece in the time of Alexander the Great and Philip 2. The ancient capital Aegae is apparently further inland from the outskirts of Salonika. Search for the grave of Philip 2 which is said to be at Aegae. |discoXP = 612 |cardXP = 306 |reportXP = 180 |reportfame = 95 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Thracian large swords/Search/4/Archaeology/6/Unlock/4/Rhomphair |subQ2 = quest/The great pioneer/Search/6/Archaeology/8/Unlock/6/The Treasures of Vergina |subQ3 = quest/Crest of the royal house/Search/8/Archaeology/10/Unlock/8/Small Gold Box |subQ4 = quest/The ultimate in realism/Search/7/Art/9/Unlock/7/The Bronze Statue of Poseidon |subQ5 = quest/A wise empress/Search/5/Appraisal/7/Unlock/5/The Dance Costume of Theodora |subQ6 = quest/Those left behind/Search/6/Appraisal/8/Unlock/6/Thessaloniki's bracelet (discovery) |chainQ1 = |landarea = Macedonia |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}